If I can't sing
by KimBumWife
Summary: Don't get me wrong? I loved the original Dream High ending. But I think it should've ended different. This is my version... They are older now. GoHyeMi/JinGook KimPilSook/Jason YoonBaekHee/OC SongSamDong/OC
1. Chapter 1

Go Hye-mi

Song Sam-dong

Jin-gook / Hyun Shi-hyuk

Yoon Baek-hee

Jason

Kim Pil-sook

Kang Oh-hyuk

Shi Kyung-jin

Yang Jin-man

* * *

(No POV)

The day started out slow, all of the members of Dream High were just in the dance studio at Kirin Art school resting, waiting for the results of the contest from teacher Kang. They were getting worried that they did not pass because the teacher was late.

"Guys I don't think he is coming? You all know that if teacher Kang has bad news then he most likely won't show up. He probably doesn't want to hurt us." Hye-Mi said.

"I'm offended that you kids think of me like that." Teacher Kang said as he walked in with an envelope.

They all jumped up and gathered around him tackling him with question after question.

"Guys sit down. I have the results for the contest right now, so please have a seat." He said as they all sat down.

He looked nervous himself, he had not looked inside because he was afraid of the results himself. He was afraid that none of his students had made it, why wouldn't he be nervous, the kids tried their best, he knew that they did not qualify to most of the qualifications. He knew that to well. He gulped and opened the envelope and took out the paper inside and began to read and smiled.

"What is it teacher, which one of us made it?" Jason asked.

He smiled again and looked at them all. "Go Hye Mi…"

She jumped up and yelled in excitement! "YAY I DID IT!" she yelled as she looked at her friends and frowned. "Sorry…" she sat down still smiling a little as Jin Gook nudged her and smiled.

"I am not finished, also Jason…"

He then jumped up imitation the exact same thing Go Hye Mi did.

"LET ME FINISH! As I was saying, Go Hye Mi, Jason, Yoon Baek Hee, Jin Gook Kim Pil Sook and Song Sam Dong!" he yelled as the looked at him with a confused expression.

"What, we all made it?" they yelled as they rushed to him. "Yeah, look for yourself!" he said.

* * *

**(In my story it is gonna be a little more modern and different, when I bold something like this for example - Go Hye Mi- Bored at school.- that is a FB update, and when it is only italized like this-**_'Hey wanna come over? Btw its Baek Hee- YBH_**- that's a text message. And in this part of the story Sam Dong is already picked as the winner, it's the last day with the Dream High crew)**

(Hye Mi's POV)

I walked down the hall from my room to Jin Gook's and Sam Dong's. I smiled and walked in.

"WOAH I AM TRYING TO CHANGE YOU PERVERT!" yelled Jin Gook as he covered up his chest because he was only shirtless.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I have never seen you shirtless, every time your dad comes he always chases you around when your changing and you ALWAYS run into my room!" I said throwing a pillow at him as he laughed.

"Oh, sorry, have you seen teacher Kang?" he asked.

I shook my head and sat down on Sam Dong's bed. I smiled to myself and laid back. "I am seriously gonna miss him… I am happy it was him who made it… he deserves it the most. You know?" I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah after everything that happened he still overcame it all… everything that happened… did he get mad when you told him?" he asked.

I sat back up and hugged my knees. "No, he said that I was okay that I didn't feel the same way about him… he said that as long as we are friends he wouldn't mind, and that I better sing a song for him when I get older… Haha he actually told me not to get jealous when he gets married… oh I am gonna miss that humor a lot…" I said as he walked in.

"Sam Song, your all packed?" Jin Gook asked.

He smiled and nodded. "What you want me to leave already! YAH I am offended. Go Hye Mi tell this guy to be nice to me!" he whined as I laughed and jumped on top of Jin Gook.

Time had passed as we all just joked around his there room until Teacher Kang came up. "Guys, your late, this is your last performance for the kids at Kirin Art school and your late!" he said as we laughed and grabbed our phones and I grabbed my purse and ran to the van waiting outside with Baek Hee, Jason and Pil Sook inside talking.

"Hey guys!" we all greeted them.

"Today after the performance we need to have our going away dinner for Sam Dong with Teacher Kang, Teacher Shi and Teacher Yang." Pil Sook said as he hugged Sam Dong.

"YAH!" Jason yelled as we all laughed.

* * *

The performance was over and we went off the dinner.

"You've got to be kidding me! How can I compete with you now Sam Dong! This is not fair!" yelled Jin Gook.

We all laughed and began to eat again. "Well that is good right? Aren't you two supposed to be rivals… this should be a challenge for you Jin Gook. Sam Dong, this should be fun for you right?" I said.

He chuckled and so did everyone else as Jin Gook pouted.

* * *

The day finally came we all took Sam Dong to the air port.

"Guys, do you think I will catch onto English?" he asked nervously as we smiled.

"Yes, I taught you well." Teacher Yang said.

All of us laughed as the teachers said goodbye, then it was our turn.

"Goodbye Sam Dong, you have made me one happy person with all of our hilarious moments, I am gonna miss it, you will always be my oppa!" Pil Sook said as she shed a tear and hugged him.

"I am sure gonna miss you two… I will always call and try to visit make sure to never forget what I told you okay?" he said. She nodded and stepped aside.

"Well man, I hope America goes your way, I am seriously gonna miss you two, remember when we had that singing contest? Haha, that was pretty cool." Jason said giving him a hug.

Baek Hee was already crying. "I am gonna miss you too!" she said hugging him. He chuckled and wiped her tears away. "I am gonna miss you as well. Don't forget that we can always Skype!" he said with a chuckle as he wiped his eyes.

Jin Gook hugged him and smiled. "Bro, remember when you come back we need to finally finish that contest we started, or we could do what Hye Mi said. Actually lets do it her way. It sounds way more fun." He said.

"Yeah and remember when I beat you don't cry okay!" he as he laughed and they hugged it out again. "Best Friends?"

Jin Gook nodded and they shook hands.

It was finally my turn. I didn't know what I was gonna say at all! I was panicking. He walked up to me and hugged me tight. "I am gonna miss you Hye Mi, you cruel girl I am gonna miss you a lot. Don't get jealous when I get married okay?" he said looking at me as I chuckled and nodded.

"As long as you don't get jealous either!" I said as he laughed.

We separated as I felt wet spots on my cheek and a warm hand wipe them away. "I told you this would happen. Don't cry I am not gonna forget you. As long as you sing that song you sang when you were us-" he said as I covered him mouth.

"Fine, just don't speak of it!" I said as he smiled and nodded. "Pinky promise?" he said holding out his pinky.

I smiled and we intertwined our pinkies.

* * *

Please review!


	2. MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ !

**seriously go to this site!**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com **

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

This is not a update , this is a anouncment . If you want more stories like these go to the following sight , you won't be disapointed one bit . its called , **Asianfanfics . com *type it like a regular sight it wont let me type in the URL* **it has all kinds of fan fics , but about the korean drama's and k-pop bands or groups for example they have:

Big Bang

2pm

Miss A

Wondergirls etc...

they even have actors:

Kim Hyun Joong AKA Baek Seung Jo

Jung So Min AKA Oh Ha Ni

Bae Suzy AKA Go Hye Mi

Ok Taecyeon AKA Jin-gook

Jang Wooyoung AKA Jason

IU AKA Kim Pil Sook

YongHwa AKA Lee Sin

Park Shin Hye i forgot her name, but Lee Sins girlfriend in heart strings... mianhae .

ANYWAY i have a story of my own as well... so yeah when you go to the site find the icon that says Users and go to the seach box and type in **Mizzb1** and that's me, its a really good site, seriously go for it!

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**


End file.
